A Year Without Axel
by EroSempai
Summary: It has been a year since Axel has died to the hands of Roxas... How is Larxene holding up? Rated M for flashback scenes and adult language.


AN: It's been a while since a story in this universe. There's a reason why I am starting with Axel though, and its not a fun one. I plan to make these stories more serious as I go along. I might have the hints and flashbacks of romance in many of these still. The rating of "Mature" for these stories will now be about the violence and romantic flashbacks… R&R.

_My eyes are open wide,_

_And by the way,_

_I made it through the day._

Larxene looked to the side of her to see Saix sleeping calmly against his pillow. Over a year had passed since they started dating, and also been 1 year since Axel's death in Castle Oblivion's lovely gardens. Marluxia hadn't been the same either but the gardening helped this man recover… Saix was the way she had recovered. She looked over her scars with a sad disposition and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She held his back close and cried softly.

_**There do you see it? My love… Larxene we can have it all! Our old lives back! Human… lives! Wouldn't you want that? Do you wish your memories would return?**_

_Axel had the smile of a child when he was very happy, held a deep and manly frown when pissed off, and cried softer than Larxene. He was taller by a good 5 inches and that was always annoying her. He laughed about it and called her short all the time when they were together. Although he was the first man she was only "sexually" attracted to… she loved him as much as he loved her. But that was later… way… way… later._

_It all happened so suddenly one day after she had been on a long mission to find Sora. It took her a good 6 months to get any leads on him and when she returned to find a note on her door. Axel wanted to see her again to confess something to her. She went to go find him and she saw what he wanted to say. In fire streams near her (not close enough to burn her mind you) the words "I love you" came from him._

_His eyes were red from crying. He looked at her wanting an answer. She nodded yes. He quickly made the flames turn to smoke and ran to hug her close. He kissed her forehead and cheeks, and soon they had a closer bond than ever._

_But… she still looked to find new men to be friends with in the castle. He didn't mind because she would always come to him for advice. Roxas however tested this bond. She tried to talk to the man with blonde hair and had memories, and he wouldn't make sense half the time. Axel had no answers and she usually was tired of figuring out the blonde boy. _

_Until one day she found a common goal with him. Roxas was looking for someone that needed help in memories. He often had dreams while Larxene had none. He shared dreams with her, and soon she wanted to date him. However she failed in that escapade as well._

"_**What do you mean? You hate kissing? WHY? That's a human emotion that everyone keeps! God Damn you Roxas! You are HUMAN! Why DID I ever like you! Go sleep with some human than! I'm sure there's human whore for you!"**_

_She screamed and yelled at her walls, and begged the gloomy skies of the castle to kill her. Axel went to her every night to sleep in the same bed and make sure she was fine. He even slept with her every night until she couldn't get out of bed. Nothing worked though and she came up with a plan. If Roxas became happy she would kill the one who replaced her._

_Luck was on her side the days Olette came to the castle. She was also human and was even more chummy than a bee on a stamen. She waited about 3 months to think of a plan to destroy this woman. Axel helped her in a plan before she did this evil goal that would ultimately destroy her lover._

_A month after Olette's bloody death, and the blood all around still… Axel was going to clean it up. It was only right. He was responsible and Larxene was still recovering from her wounds in her wrists. She lost enough blood that Zexion gave her a transfusion to heal the day after the attack, and as of late was making sure she was okay along with Saix sleeping in her room to keep her safe._

_Human. Red. Blood. He activated a flame and proceeded to turn it black and into soot. Her body was already gone a few hours after that day of her death, and it was transported back to her realm by Xenmas._

_Roxas took this opportunity to get back at the red-head. The blonde boy now was a man… an angry man that took his powers to greater powers than before. The sound of a faint blade forming made Axel turn around. Roxas had a crystal chakra that mirrored the one that Axel used to cut open Olette's stomach._

_Quickly Axel leapt up and made his own red blades, and with a smirk he went after Roxas. The blonde quickly dodged all the attacks and now had and evil grin. He soon disappeared into white smoke and Axel looked around, and quickly blew some flames all around the garden. The flowers went up into fire and that fire made smoke… hopefully it would reveal that location to strike._

_Wrong. Roxas dug his blade into Axel's arm and Axel quickly fell to the earth below him. Blood dripped onto the concrete of the garden and a large grin went on the blonde's face. He was taunting the fire master. Axel ran to hit Roxas but missed, and soon got a punch in his face to add to the pain of the arm's wound. _

_The blonde was faster. Stronger. This wasn't good. Larxene and Saix ran out to see what was going on and saw that Roxas was standing off with Axel. The blonde man decided to try and strike her next. Axel quickly went in front of her and the crystal blade pierce into the middle of the shiny black leather jacket. Blood was now dripping from his chest wound and was a bright red, and directly from his heart perhaps. Blood dripped from Axel's mouth and he cursed to Roxas that he would never love anyone again because he was too powerful and blood thirsty. _

_Roxas smirked and dug the blade deeper. Blood now was pouring faster and he was getting even more mad. She felt blood from Axel's back spray onto her face with the stabs from the blade her lover faced. With a final stab Roxas looked close enough to Axel that they could have kissed, but instead it was a deep and angry warning to Larxene and the others._

_**BLOOD THIRSTY? That doesn't cover the half of it! Love is for the WEAK~ THE WEAK BLEED. Goodbye Axel… Tell Olette that she is avenged for me. Bleed until your bitch cries…**_

_The last stab of a blade._

_The last breath of her lover._

_Blood pooled around Axel and he fell to the ground, the blade dissipating with Roxas as he left in a column of white smoke laughing manically. She ran to Axel and held his dead body, and his blood went all over her hands. She sobbed into Axel's limp body and kissed him a final time before Saix took her from the body. Covered in the blood of her ex-lover she cried and it became a howl for help._

_She couldn't stop._

_Her lover was dead._

She woke up to see Saix staring at her with his grey eyes in her blue. She was crying apparently and woke him up. He held her close and told her everything would be fine. She'd really try to believe that now… but the nagging feeling of someone watching her would always be there since Axel's death.


End file.
